


Snippets Into The Life Of The Misfits

by KriffingUnlucky



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, My OCs, Nothing much, Short Stories, just fun snippets of the life of the misfits, some drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky
Summary: Just like the title says. Some drabbles of my ocs!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The 347th were meeting with the 104th to discuss the battle tactics for their next move, and while General Koon has met with Oja, none of them has seen her with her clone platoon. Plo doesn't openly admit it but he is excited to see her. He hasn't been able to meet with the blue elf since her knighting after the passing of her master. Saddened by that fact, the fact that the Kel’dor could provide no comfort to the young girl, he assured himself and the soft spirit of his friend Diad that he would check up on her.

The transport ship touches down, dust flying everywhere as the platform door opens, landing with a clunk on the ground. The metal boots of The Platoon of Misfits echoing as Liyanna leads them down off of the ship. Her white, now much longer hair, tumbling in the wind. Her blue eyes set on the goggles of her master’s friend, a soft smile on her large lips she rolls her shoulders back. Lifting her chin as she approaches him. For a moment, Plo was worried she had lost her cheerful outlook, but the grin that overtook her features was a relieving opposition to that proposal.

Wrapping her arms around the Jedi, she hugs him tightly, laughing as she did so. Her Commander files in, standing proudly in front of Wolffe. The rest of her small Platoon stood at attention behind the encounter and then their commander.

“Plo! What a delight to see you again.” She hums, letting him go from her monster of a hug, then stiffening and turning to the side. She motions to her men. Bowing slightly. “This is my Commander, Rave. And the rest of the Misfits.”

Master Koon lets his eyes fall upon each head of the clones she presented, noting that they all had a height difference. Almost none of them were the same height, as to where when Plo turned to see his own, they were all uniform. The bases of her platoons armor was a grey matching with her clothes. The blue one of her skin. Some of them sporting diamonds on their armor as well. That made the man curious as to what she had done to earn something on each of their suits.

“A pleasure indeed.” Plo chuckles, gesturing to his own commander. “And this is Wolffe. I’m sure we will work well together.”

Liyanna only smiled, nodding along with his statement, happy to be working with an old friend again. “We’ll be a dream team.”


	2. Liyanna And Rave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles :)

The day was long. Everyone was tired. They'd been busy patrolling, guarding and escorting this senator and his student. Finally once the two were sent back to their home planet the platoon was allowed to rest as they flew to their next destination. Courasaunt. Silence filled the ship. Everyone was asleep. Well, for the most part.

Liyanna sat awake in her bed, her pet gorg named Om-Nom sitting in her lap, a lot on her mind at the moment. Her dark blue eyes cast down to her smallest friend as she pet his head.

Shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the negative thoughts perhaps, Liyanna lets out a small breath. Closing her eyes and tilting her head to the ceiling, she wonders if Nanny is awake.

Maybe he'd be able to give me something to sleep better. She thinks as she pushes her small, sky blue feet out of the covers on her bed. Standing and pulling the blanket over her shoulders, she walks slowly to the med bay, to check if her faithful medic is still awake. She hopes not, but figured it wouldn't hurt to check.

The space elf comes around the corner, peeking her head out to see if anyone was there. 

The light is on. Does that mean someone is there?

Walking quietly towards the closed doors, she blinks a couple times when they slide open and the light blinds her momentarily, squinting into the light she does see her medic. And he looked grumpy.

Liyanna also saw her beloved Commander.

"Um, hello." She smiles gently at the two men.

Rave looked over, his brown eyes scanning her form then locking with her own blue ones for a moment, tearing them away a second later. "Hello, General." He nods.

That made Nanny snort, but no questions were asked about that.

"What can I do for you, love?" The greying medic speaks, still not looking at her but digging through the supplies for something.

"I was having trouble sleeping, and was wondering if you had anything that would help me fall asleep?" Liyanna sighs heavily and runs a hand through her fluffy, white hair. 

There was this look. This sinister look that came across Nanny's face. The look of pure genius plotting, like this clone was waiting for this opportunity his entire life. Eyes flicking to Rave, he speaks very smoothly. "Well. I think you would be able to sleep if you're comfortable. And Rave is rather warm-" He shrugs, looking back at his sleepy Jedi leader. "-Why don't you two sleep together? I was just about to give him some meds for,, his,, self."

"Oh?" She raises a black brow.

Nanny made quick eye contact with the commander, for confirmation, which he got so he continued. "His nightmares are bothering him again. So he asked for some meds to knock him out when he went to lay down. But it would definitely help if he wasn't alone."

Liyanna looked over to Rave, her eyes softening as she looked at his now somewhat embarrassed face. He looked slightly guilty as well. Which she wanted to change immediately.

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry." She speaks softly, shuffling over to his side. She smiles up at him, placing a hand on his shoulder, obviously caring about his struggles. She pokes his cheek to make him look at her.

"If I wouldn't be invading your personal space, I'd love to share the bed." The light blue woman grins, the sides of her eyes crinkling and her sharp teeth showing.

Rave sighs, composing himself slightly, trying to form the correct words for this. He didn't want to sound desperate or disrespect her, but the warm pull in the pit of his stomach made him fully aware of the need for physical contact.

"That would be fine with me, ma'am." He spoke a bit more softly then usual.

That made Liyanna clap her hands together in satisfaction, that smile still on her lips as she turned around. The blanket that sets on her shoulders swishing across the floor as she begins back to her room. "Come now, Commander!"

Rave shot a half glare at Nanny, but followed his cheerful general. Watching as she swished around her blanket as she walked, acting as if it was her cape, she turns and grins at him.

Which surprised him, for some reason.

"We can sleep in my bed. It's a tad larger."

Rave had to gather himself somewhat, his mind going ten times faster then it was allowed to go. His logic kicking in eventually, but he just swallowed and nodded, quietly following the humming elf.

They arrived at her door, which she had left open, so she just went inside. Watching in her peripheral vision as Rave nervously shuffles in behind her. She clears off her bed some, moving Om Nom to it’s bed. It growled shortly at the clone but Liyanna shushed it.  
She plops on her bed, her gentle blue eyes trained on her commander. She smiles. Inviting him closer. “Come now, I won’t bite.” Patting the mattress she lays down, her soft white hair falling on the pillow wildly.

He comes and sits down, slowly situating himself into the bed, taking in a deep breath. Smelling the sweet smell of Liyanna’s perfume and body wash. She smelt like peaches, no, flowers. Maybe a dessert actually. He wasn’t sure. But it was comforting.

He pulls the blanket over himself and meets her eyes for a moment, before she moved closer to him, pulling him into her chest. Voice a soft purr, her arm wrapping around his torso. She began massaging his back and shoulder blades. Her other hand was rubbing the fuzz on the top of his head. “Go to sleep, Rave. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

He almost cried, but did as he was told, he curled into her. Closing his eyes, breathing deeply, as he dozed off. The mere presence of this woman could ward any bad dream off, he was sure of it.


End file.
